gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pyat Pree
Pyat Pree is a recurring character in the second season. He is played by guest star Ian Hanmore and debuts in the second season. Pyat Pree is a warlock from Qarth and also a member of the Thirteen. Biography Background Pyat Pree is one of the alleged warlocks of Qarth, a wise man who claims mystical powers. Together with the rest of his order, he dwells in the mysterious House of the Undying, located within the city of Qarth. Even though the power of and respect for the warlocks has considerably waned over years and many dismiss them as little more than charlatans performing parlor tricks, tradition and custom has allowed Pyat Pree a place among the Thirteen. Season 2 Pyat Pree is present when the Thirteen greet Daenerys Targaryen at the gates of Qarth, and she and her people are allowed into the city."Garden of Bones" Pyat Pree attends a reception for Daenerys in the gardens of the home of Xaro Xhoan Daxos. He personally welcomes Daenerys Targaryen on behalf of the Warlocks of Qarth. He gives her a gem and tells her to look into it until she can see herself in its facets. When she looks up Daenerys sees that there are now two of him talking to her. He invites her to come the House of the Undying. Xaro apologizes for the warlock, he says that though they are not thought highly of, it is customary to extend the warlocks an invitation. Ser Jorah gets a warning from the mysterious Quaithe to beware that all men will wish to see the dragons, and seeing them, will lust after them."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Daenerys's dragons are stolen from Xaro's home."The Old Gods and the New" Xaro uses the theft as a pretense to hold a council of the Thirteen in his home. He then stages a coup with the assistance of Pyat Pree and declares himself King of Qarth. The warlock uses his magic to kill the rest of the Thirteen. They reveal that they stole the dragons and have taken them to the House of the Undying. Daenerys flees in terror. Pyat Pree stops her in the entrance hall using another of his duplicates. He tells her to come to the House of the Undying to be reunited with her children. Jorah Mormont arrives and stabs him in the back; the body disappears, and only the clothes remain. Another double reappears next to the window, again asking Daenerys why she resists."A Man Without Honor" When Daenerys travels to the House of the Undying to retrieve her dragons, Pyat Pree creates illusions around her as she travels throughout the House's chambers. When she reaches the room with her dragons, Pyat confronts her, saying that his magic was reborn when the dragons were born, that it is strongest in their presence, and that the dragons are strongest in hers. Using magic, he chains Daenerys, telling her she will stay with him for an eternity to fuel his magic; however, as he does this, he inadvertently provokes the dragons. Upon her saying dracarys , the dragons open fire on him, roasting him alive in seconds.Valar Morghulis Season 3 The warlocks of Qarth try and get revenge on Daenerys by sending an unidentified warlock to Astapor to assassinate her. The knight Ser Barristan Selmy saves Daenerys, however, the warlock escapes using magic.Valar Dohaeris Appearances Image gallery PreePromo.jpg|Promotional image of Pyat Pree Pyat Pree.jpg|Pyat Pree in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." Pyat_double.jpg|Pyat Pree demonstrating his power in "The Ghost of Harrenhal." House of the Undying.jpg|Stolen dragons being carried up to the warlock's House of the Undying. Pyatpree being a BAUSS.jpg|Pyat Pree and his doubles standing over the murdered bodies of the members of the Thirteen. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Pyat Pree is a pale man with blue lips, like most of his order. He, along with Xaro Xhoan Daxos and Quaithe, approach Daenerys Targaryen in the ruined city of Vaes Tolorro (no included in the TV series) and invite her to Qarth (instead of greeting Daenerys at Qarth in the TV show). Later on he invites her to the House of the Undying, and instructs her how to move inside without getting lost. In the books Pree shows no ability to conjure doubles; he doesn't steal Daenerys dragons, nor try to imprison her, neither is he killed. He is not a member of the Thirteen. After Daenerys steps out of the House of the Undying, Pyat Pree is angry at her for burning the palace and injuring his masters, the Undying. He draws a knife and charges at her, but is stopped by Drogon, Jhogo and Rakharo. Daenerys soon learns to know that Pyat Pree gathers the surviving warlocks together to work ill on her. Thus she has no choice but to leave Qarth urgently. Currently Pyat Pree is still after her. It is heavily implied that the ship carrying Pyat Pree and three other warlocks was captured by Euron Greyjoy, who killed one for insulting him and fed his corpse to the other three. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Qartheen Category:Status: Dead Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters from Qarth Pree, Pyat Category:The Thirteen